


Hunka Hunka Burning Love

by orphan_account



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: Assassins, Drabble, Elvis Costume, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is kind of pointless, but whatevs. Cherry Hammer!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hunka Hunka Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of pointless, but whatevs. Cherry Hammer!

This is their second date. Chris smiles at Cherry from the bedroom door. Cherry's knees melt, and she falls back on the bed, grinning stupidly.

Chris is so butch she's half-way into a trannie anyway, and all it took was hair gel and a trip to the costume shop to make her the girl of Cherry's dreams. Tambi calls it her weakness, but it doesn't feel like weakness. Where's the harm?

Cherry's not a fool. Chris checked out. They wouldn't be here if she didn't. Cherry loves her life more than women in Elvis costumes.

Just a little bit more.


End file.
